wings_of_fire_fanon_tribesfandomcom-20200213-history
CanyonWings
Description They are always black, brown, gray, or white with different shades of brown stripes. They have sharp beaks and bird of prey-like talons. Abilities Talons cause extreme amounts of bleeding when something is scratched by them. Sharp beak can cause injury to prey or enemies. Screech that can stun enemies. Location They live on an really small canyon island by themselves. It has more than enough prey to sustain their tribe. They island has small amounts of jungle closer to the coast. Personality & Culture They are serious and sort of smart. They are very ignorant and independent. They stick to themselves mostly and do not explore much. They like to keep mountain lions as pets and take care of them. They do not make palaces but instead live in dens or shallow caves by themselves or as a small family group. These caves are in the canyon walls. They believe that every dragon is like them and they don't bother to look for other dragon tribes. They are named after their looks or the wildlife in their habitat. They like to eat small mammals and birds. They catch birds by hunting them while flying. They will air drop the birds from a higher altitude and grab them in their sharp beaks. Royalty Queen Shadow rules them. Queen Shadow's heir is Princess Falcon. Her other child is Prince Scar. Their king is King Cocoa. '''Prince Scar: '''He is the only CanyonWing prince after his mother killed his brother. His older brother, StormCloud scratched his eye shortly after he hatched leading to his execution by his own mother, Queen Shadow. His older brother also smashed the unhatched eggs of his siblings, killing the dragonets inside. His origional name was going to be DustStorm. '''Prince StormCloud: '''Prince StormCloud was a 5 year old dragonet who was driven into insanity after his aunt, SharpFeather went off to find other tribes. His aunt never came back so he went looking for her himself and found her body on a deserted island. He came back and went absolutely nuts after he realized his mother, Queen Shadow didn't really care. He later attempted murder on his newly hatched brother, Prince Scar. He scratched Prince Scar's eye which is why his younger brother was renamed that. He was executed as punishment by his own mother. Before he died he also smashed all of the queen's eggs. '''Princess Falcon: '''She is the only heir to the throne as her mother, Queen Shadow is a new queen. The other eggs were smashed as I said in ''Prince StormCloud. ''She likes accessories but not the gemstone or metal jewelry we would think of. She likes woven bracelets and has a grass woven crown/headband. She is laid back and kind of stupid. Her mother doesn't like her very much so she hopes that in her next batch of eggs at least one is female. '''Queen Shadow: '''She is kind but in a protective way. Judging by her appearance you might think that she would kill enemies on sight. If you thought that, you are on the right track. She would wage war on anybody that threatens her tribes safety, if she knew where any other tribes that would do that live. Like her sister, SharpFeather, she believes that tribes would be different than their own, but not as strongly as her sister. Other CanyonWings do not believe this. '''SharpFeather: '''She is the sister of Queen Shadow, and aunt of her children. She did not have any children of her own as she was to obsessed with finding out about other tribes. She believes that children are only needed to keep a population going and does not think of anybody as family. She did however take care of StormCloud as he was interested in her belief about other tribes. She left her tribe in search of other tribes but in her flights grew tired and rested on a deserted island. She died of lack of food and freshwater. After 6 months of her being gone StormCloud went looking for her and found her semi-skeletal body. Category:Fanmade Tribes Category:Fanmade Characters